True Feelings
by Babyjamo
Summary: Short story on what happened immediately after the group hang. Written from Reagans/Amy and Karma's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

This story is my take on what happened after the group hang.

Regan's POV  
Trust me to fall for the hot girl who had a pretend lesbian girlfriend who is now crazy jealous and seems to be doing her very best to mess things up. I must be stupid getting involved with all this shit. But then she looks at me and I literally melt inside.  
"You didn't have any of the kale did you?" Amy asks  
"No" I reply  
I watch as she smiles and moves in and plants her lips on mine and all my fears are instantly forgotten. Kissing her is such a turn on. Sure she's young, and this Carmen girl, or whatever her name is, is going to be annoying, but I can't fight the way she makes me feel.  
I pull her in closer and wrap my arms around her. I briefly open my eyes and look at her and then over her shoulder, in the background through the restaurant window, I see the friend watching us.

She's mine now! I think as I close my eyes and slip back into the happy place that is kissing Amy.

reluctantly we pull our lips apart and there is an unsaid feeling of desire between. We might still be getting to know each other, but right now there was so much chemistry between us it was hard to ignore. Hard to ignore the growing heat between my legs.

I like this girl and don't wanna blow it by rushing things. Being the older one I have to be the sensible one. As much as I want to drive her back to mine, I start the truck up and take the turning towards her house.  
"Oh" Amy says disappointingly, "we're going to mine?"  
"Well, it is where you live!" I reply with a smirk.  
Amy clears her throat and says "I guess I was kinda hoping we might..you know...go back to yours" she says and I can hear the nerves in her voice.

I swallow hard. I don't want to go back to hers, I'd like nothing more than to swing the car around and drive to mine and make love to her all night...but I need to be sensible here.

We hit a set of lights and I lean over and kiss her "I'd love you to come back to mine" I say as she kisses me back "just maybe tonight isn't the right time" I kick myself as I listen to my own words. Why isn't tonight the right time? This girl is gorgeous and is clearly into me...why am I holding back? As Amy pulls me nearer into her and kisses me, I realise it's because I like her. A lot! I don't wanna rush things and mess things up. I'm enjoying the kiss too much when the car behind honks it horn to let us know the lights have changed.

"Darn" Amy says "I was totally enjoying that"  
I glance over quickly and melt at the sight of her smile. Her face is just perfect and I could honestly kiss it all day..and night!  
"Me too." I agree as I reach down for her hand, bringing it up to mouth and I plant a kiss on her hand. She breaks a finger free and runs it over my lips. My lips automatically open slightly at the gesture and I stifle a groan. It was so sensual and I know if I look over at her right then I wouldn't be able stop myself from turning the truck around and driving as fast as I could to mine.

I lean down and put the radio on in order to break the sexual tensions that is it the car, but I carry on in the direction of Amy's and I know she is disappointed.

When I park up around the corner as normal, she turns to me and places her lips on mine. And I feel myself melt again. The kisses intensify and I have to break away for some air  
"Babe...what are you doing to me?" As I fan my face which is hot with desire.  
Amy interrupts "I'm trying to let you know that I'm ready." She says taking me by surprise.  
"I'm trying to make you want me the way I want you..."  
Her words hang in the air and I can't take it anymore. I quickly check the mirror, flick on the indicator and pull over to the curb and park the car.  
Turning to face her I see the desire in those eyes and I literally melt.  
"Amy..you have NO idea how much I want you.." I say as I turn and face her "...but this is a big thing you know..."  
Amy reaches out and places a hand on my face, her thumb gently stroking my cheek.  
"Reagan I want this." She says looking me in the eyes "I want you, us, this...I feel so happy around you and each time we make out, I want it more and more." She pauses and breaks eye contact slightly as she continues "I really like you. You know that...and I find you so fucking sexy that it's killing me...I know what I want.." And then she leans in and kisses me and I know I've lost the battle...I know I can't resist her anymore. I let out a small groan as her tongue pushes into my mouth and in between kisses she says "I want you to fuck me.."  
I felt a wave if wetness between my legs closely followed by any remaining willpower I had disappear out the window.  
I groaned into Amy's mouth and she knew she had won.  
Smiling she pulled away and quickly undid her seat belt.  
"Give me five minutes ok?" She said as she opened the truck door and made her way out. This was what we did. I dropped her off around the corner of her house and then waited a few minutes before climbing into her bedroom where we would make out.  
I sat there alone, contemplating the situation and whether I should just turn round and make and excuse. Wait a while longer before we take the relationship to the next step. I switched on the engine as I convinced myself that this wasn't a good idea when my phone beeped. I looked down and saw a picture message from Amy. It was a picture of her super toned stomach with the word 'Ready'. I swallowed hard at the image and the signs Amy was giving me. She was ready. She was ready and I was totally turned on. I switched the engine off and started walking fast towards her house. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Mum" I yelled as I crashed through the front door. She was watching TV and so thankfully didn't pay much attention.  
"Hi Amy. You're back early. Everything OK sweet?" She asked without taking her eyes off the TV.  
"Yeap all good thanks. I'm heading off to bed now. I'll see you in the morning."  
"OK dear" her mum replied absently.

I rushed up the stairs taking two at a time and then once in my bedroom I grabbed her phone and pulling up my top, took a picture of my stomach and sent it to Reagan to give her the sign the coast was clear.

I opened the window and then sat down on the bed in anticipation of her arrival. I took few deep breaths as I tried to calm my breathing. Tried to calm my whole body down. I wanted to go all the way with Reagan so much. I found her so sexy and I was amazed that she was interested in me, what with her being super cool and 3 years older. I felt like she was helping me grow up. The feelings I had around her were different to those I had experienced around Karma. With Reagan my thoughts were pretty much X rated the whole time. Reagan had confirmed that I definitely like girls!

Karma popped into my thoughts as I recalled the evenings events and how badly the group hang had gone. What WAS Shane thinking? I love him, but sometimes he totally gets it wrong.  
I felt a pang of guilt enter me as I remembered the hurt on Karma's face when I had shouted at her to leave. I knew I had hurt her, but right then I was way more worried about losing Reagan.  
What was Karma's problem? I know I I shouldn't have lied about telling Reagan about her, but The situation is somewhat complicated, and so I had honestly wanted to see where things were going with Reagan first. She had her so called Prince Charming, why couldn't she just leave me alone so I could enjoy my Belle.

I smiled as my thoughts returned to Reagan as I heard a noise outside my window and there she was. Climbing into my room."seriously shrimp girl...I swear this is the last time I do this!" I watched as she swung her sexy arse over the window frame and plopped onto my bed.

"Errr are you trying to tell me I'm not worth the effort?" I playfully pulled a sad face which worked as planned.

I caught my breath as I watched Reagans face break into a smile as she said "you are TOTALLY worth it!" She pulled me towards her "now...where were we?" She said as she planted her lips on mine. I opened my mouth slightly inviting Karma in.  
Her tongue expertly explored my mouth, she controlled the pace. Speeding up the kisses and then slowing them down in a heartbeat. Wow! She rolled over on top of me and I raised my knee so it slipped in between Karma's legs and we started to move, our bodies grinding against each other in all the right parts. I reached up with my arms and started tugging her top off. I needed to see her body. Needed to touch her soft skin.

Reagan momentarily broke our kisses as she pulled off her top and then did the same to me, her hands expertly unhooking my bra in one swift move. I on the other hand was not so smooth. Jeez, how hard was it to unhook someone else's bra by feel only. I felt my cheeks flush slightly as I fumbled with the clasp.

"Need a hand?" She asked with a smile on her face.  
I smiled back embarrassed "Err yeah...that umm would be good. You ummm made it look so easy!"  
"Years of practice Shrimp girl" Reagan responded as she unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor.

As I looked at her naked upper body and took in her words, I all of a sudden felt really nervous. The fear must have been obvious as Reagan cupped my face in her hands.  
"Are you OK? We can stop if you want?" She asked with concern.  
"I don't want to stop" I responded quickly." I just..."

Reagan interrupted "good, because everything you do to me is such a turn on." She leant down and kissed my neck. "Don't think about it..." She whispered as she moved her lips down my neck "just feel it. Just do what feels natural. What feels right" She paused as her mouth reached my breast and looked back up at me "Amy you have no idea how fucking sexy you are. For the record...I'm nervous too...because I want you to enjoy this. I want this to be something you always remember..." I closed my eyes as I felt Reagans lips brush my erect nipple and let out a small groan. At that point I honestly didn't know how I would ever be able to forget that feeling.

"Oh my god" I said as she playfully bit my nipple and flicked her tongue back and forth making it even harder. Her hand playing with the other nipple so that it didn't feel left out. I took my cue from her and cupped her breast in my hands and felt how hard she was herself. I felt a new rush of wetness between my legs.

I took a deep breath as her lips left my nipple and I felt her tongue work it's way down my stomach. Her lips brushed my skin and my the hairs all over my body stood on end as I felt Reagan breath, her lips, tongue caress my body. She reached my jeans and looked up at me, her eyes seeking permission for me to continue. I swallowed hard and my eyes gave her the answer. She quickly undid the button and zipper and started easing my jeans off me until I was lying on the bed in just my underwear, pleased that I had picked one of my sexy pairs.

I felt exposed as I lay on the bed, her eyes looking at me and so I sat up and pulled her up towards me so I could kiss her again. I loved kissing her. I ran my hands down her sides and I felt her body jolt at my touch. I hovered by her trousers, but only for a few seconds before the desire outweighed the nerves and my fingers made light work of the buttons and in between kisses I leant down and started tugging at at them. Reagan broke away and tugged them off and then climbed back on top of me. I ran my hands down her back and onto her arse, pulling her in tighter to me. I wanted her to be as close as she could possibly be. I lifted my pelvis off the bed as she pushed hers into mine, slow and then faster.

"Mmmmmm" I heard her groan in my ear as she sucked at my ear lobe.  
I wasn't sure how much more I could take. I wanted her to touch me so much. I took her hand and moved it down my body, letting her know that if she didn't touch me soon, I wouldn't be able to last. "Reagan...please...fuck!"

Reagan didn't need any more encouragement and I gasped as I felt her fingers slide down my underwear and into my folds. I could feel the start of my orgasm begin. "God you feel SO amazing" Reagan groaned as she slipped her fingers into me and I moved my hips in rhythm with her fingers. I couldn't stop the groans coming out of my mouth. Reagan moved her mouth down to where her fingers were and placed her mouth over my throbbing clit.

"Oh fuuck..." I groaned as she flicked her tongue and sucked me hard. My hips moved up to meet her mouth as if they had a mind of their own. I felt my breathing getting faster as my orgasm started taking hold. "Fuuuuck..." I groaned out loud as she made me come so hard.

And then it happened "woah" I said as I opened my eyes, but instead of seeing Reagan it was Karma.  
Fuck! I snapped open my eyes for real and couldn't believe what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

As I stood there in the middle of the road watching the headlights from Liam's car disappear out of sight, I felt a sense of clarity come over me. He was right. I didn't want Amy to move on. I didn't want her to be in love with anyone else, especially the uber cool Reagan. I didn't want her kissing anyone else...because I wanted her to only do that with me. Fuck. Liam had made me realise my own feelings before I had.

I wasn't just jealous at the thought of losing my best friend. I was crazy jealous of losing Amy false stop. Of her never looking at me with those beautiful eyes. Of never feelings those perfectly formed lips on mine. She truly was my soulmate and it had taken her finding someone else for me to realise. What a ducking idiot I had been. I had thought it was Liam I wanted. Liam who would make me happy, when all the tube it had been Amy.

I guess that's why I hadn't told my parents about Liam, because I knew they would ultimately be sad. My mum and dad were soulmates, and they saw that in me and Amy. Jeez I'm such a donut...seems like everyone could see it apart from me, and now I had blown it. Amy had moved on with Reagan. DJ Reagan with her blue dipped hair and her retro truck and her sexy drawl. How could I compete with that. I had seen it in Amy's face in the car park. Heard it in her voice when she had told me to go. To leave her alone..fuck! I'm such a idiot.

Images of Amy flashed through my mind. The way I had reacted at the threesome. How I had definitely felt something when we had kissed. Something different to the previous kisses. And then the jealousy when Liam had started kissing her. I had thought the jealousy had been over Liam, but now as I thought about it...I realised it had been for Amy. She had looked so fucking hot that night. So beautiful. She always looked beautiful. She looked beautiful without even trying.

"Fuck!" I said out loud as the truth started sinking in. I WAS in love with Amy in the same way she was with me. Correction - HAD been with me. Fresh tears formed in my eyes as it hit home the realisation that she had told me she had moved on. That she wasn't in love with me anymore. Was it true? Or was she just angry? She had only been seeing Reagan for a couple of weeks. Was she really over her feelings for me? Only one way to find out Ashcroft and I started walking away from home in the direction of Amy's house.

On the short walk to Amy's house I tried to compose what I would say to her when I saw her. How I would make her see that we were soulmates that belonged together. That whatever she had with DJ girl wouldn't last. Not like us. As I approached the house I was relieved to see that Reagan's truck wasn't outside, and that there was a light on in Amy's bedroom.

I knocked on the front door and Amy's mum opened it up and greeted me with a warm hug.  
"Karma dear. How lovely. I haven't seen much of you lately. Why what a pretty dress." She turned her attention back towards the TV. "Go on up sweet. Amy came home about 15 minutes ago."  
"Thanks Mrs Raudenfeld" I smiled as I headed towards the stairs. It was only when I got to the top of the landing and headed towards Amy's closed bedroom that I heard them. Heard Amy "Reagan...please..fuck!" I stopped dead in my tracks and felt the sickness start to form in my stomach. I grabbed the wall to steady myself. I was too late! I turned and quickly, and as quietly as I could made my way downstairs.  
"Amy's asleep" I lied to her mum as she looked surprised to see me back down so soon. "I'll umm catch up with her tomorrow. Bye"

I made it to the roadside before I threw up. Tears streaming down my face. I had finally woken up to how I was feeling, but Amy had moved on and I was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to those of you who have liked/followed this story. If you have any comments on how it's going, let me know. I like watching Amy and Reagan on the show, but deep down I know she would go running back to Karma if Karma felt more than just friends...as bad as that would feel for Reagan.  
**

I blinked hard in order to banish Karma from my thoughts. When I opened my eyes I saw that Reagan was watching me.  
"Are you OK?" She asked with concern. "Did ..did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head and realised she was being studied "what?" I replied brightly "god...no..of course not...it was umm educational and umm...totally fucking hot and you...I mean that thing...you did... with your tongue.." I smiled at Reagan who was now smiled back and finished my sentence "...well it was just like WOW!"

Reagan leant into me for a kiss. As I kissed Reagan I tried to forget about Karma about the fact that at the point of my first orgasm with someone else (Liam didn't really hit the spot) I had pictured Karma. Shit! That wasn't suppose to happen. I couldn't enjoy kissing her when I was still trying to get over what had just happened. I had just fantasied that I was in bed with Karma instead of Reagan. What the fuck was wrong with me?

I broke away from the Reagan's lips and smiled "I...I'm sorry.." I pulled away and mumbled "... I really need a drink. All this kissing is thirsty work." It was a crap excuse but I didn't give her a chance to question it as I started moving to the edge of the bed "stay right there OK!" I told Reagan positively who was now looking more than a little confused and disappointed. "I will be RIGHT back" I promised as I reached into the cupboard and pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt. "Is water OK for you? Or umm would you prefer something else?" I asked as I went to open the door.  
Reagan was sat in the bed naked with the bed sheets wrapped up around her, the concerned looked back on her face. "Umm..actually..I'm fine." She said the disappointment clearly noticeable on her face and in her voice.  
"OK" I said brightly trying to not make a bigger thing than this was. I quickly opened the door and slid out carefully, closing the door behind me. Once outside and alone I slumped against the wall and closed my eyes. Damn you Karma Ashcroft! I thought to myself as I told myself it would be OK. That it wouldn't happen again. That I would climb back into bed and make love to Reagan and everything would be great. It WAS great..well it was up until that last minute.

I knew I couldn't be long so I quickly ran downstairs.  
"Hey mum" I called out  
"Hey you!" My mum said chirpily "you're awake!"  
Walking over to the kitchen I looked over at her not sure what she meant. I opened my mouth to ask, but my mum got their first.  
"You missed Karma" she said matter of factly.  
I stopped on the spot. And in my mind I screamed WHAT?  
"Ummm...what do you mean.." I asked. I could feel the embarrassment in my cheeks and on my neck.  
My mum replied oblivious to what had just happened upstairs "Karma...she popped by to see you...she went up to your room, but said you were asleep." She said.

My heart stopped beating. Shit Karma had been here. Had been right outside my bedroom door whilst Reagan was making me moan. Shit. Shit. Shit.  
"Amy" my mums voice broke my thoughts. "Umm yeah?" I replied still trying to comprehend what had just happened. "I...umm must have nodded off" I lied. "I...I've just come to get some water".  
I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. Why had Karma come here? Hadn't I made it clear enough at the restaurant that she wasn't helping things. Then why come here...even after that. Even after I was so mean to her. My head was buzzing with the possible scenarios as I reached in the fridge for a bottle of water. The coolness from the fridge felt great on my flushed skin. I grabbed the glass and filled it up with ice and then made my way back up to my bedroom. Back up to Reagan who was waiting naked in my bed...why exactly was I thinking about Karma again?

I opened the door to the bedroom to find an open window and an empty room. Reagan had left. Climbed out the window the way she had come in. I couldn't believe it. There was a note on the bed. 'Call me once you know what you really want shrimp girl.'

Fuck! I had screwed things up well and good. I grabbed my phone to call Reagan and then I saw it. The message from Karma that sat clearly on my screen.  
It's killing me knowing that you are not in love with me anymore... Because I am with you. K


	5. Chapter 5

**Karma's POV**

I read the message again that I had typed on my phone 'It's killing me knowing that you are not in love me with anymore...because I am with you. K'  
I took a deep breath. It was scary admitting it. Seeing it typed out in words, but I had to let Amy know. I had to let her know that I felt the same way...well as she had previously felt...before Reagan. I had to, in the hope she would realise, deep down, that she hadn't moved on...that she still love me. I felt a new wave of nausea rush over me. I took a deep breath and then pressed the send button.

I walked back to my house with my phone in my hand. Waiting, hoping for a response from Amy. I got back home and headed straight upstairs to my bed and flopped down face first letting out a loud groan as I did so. I stared at my screen willing it to ring. Willing Amy's picture to pop up on it.

I opened the photo album on my phone and scrolled through the zillion of pictures I had of us both. I stopped when I got to my favourite one. I had taken it one day when she hadn't realised and it seriously took my breath away. She was sitting outside on the grass and her head was thrown back, mid laugh. The sun was perfect on her blonde hair and she looked stunning without even trying. Fuck...she was perfect. Why had it taken me so long to realise this?

I checked the time, it had been 20 minutes now since I had sent the text to Amy. There was every chance that Amy hadn't even seen it. I had a flash back to Amy's house. How I had felt when I was standing outside Amy's bedroom door...when I had heard her moan. It turned me on. Hearing Amy like that...but I wanted it to be in Reagan making her make those sounds. I closed my eyes and pictured Amy on top of me. Pictured her perfect naked body. I felt a wave of excitement rush through me at the thought. I slid my had down the front of my jeans and down my underwear. I was totally wet and turned on.

I closed my eyes tighter as I kept the image Amy in my mind. Kept the image of her touching me, as I touched myself. I was deep in my dirty thoughts, so turned on, when I heard a knock on the door.

**Reagan's POV**  
I drove home angrily. I was so angry with myself. Why did I always do it? Pick the wrong girls? What was it with me?  
As I stopped at a red I pictured how amazing Amy had looked naked in my arms. How amazing she had felt. How turned on I had been making her come. But then I saw it in her eyes straight after. There was the awkwardness.  
The look of regret. The excuse and then the fucking text message from bloody Karma.

Once back in my flat I headed to the kitchen and reached in the fridge for a beer.  
"Hey Rea" I heard Courtney, my flatmate call out from the living room "how did it go?"  
"Shit!" I called back "wanna beer with me?" I asked before adding "I feel like getting drunk".  
"Sure" Court said as she appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, a concerned look on her face "can't have you getting drunk on you own now can we"  
I smiled at her as I passed her a beer and we clinked bottles.  
"Soooo..what happened?" She asked as she pulled herself up to sit in the work top.  
"We had sex" I replied  
"woaaaah...that's good right...unless it wasn't?" Courtney took a sip of her beer "was it bad first time sex?" She asked "god I remember what it had been liked...all that fumbling!"  
I let out a little laugh "no...it wasn't that...in fact it was pretty fucking hot sex...it was her first time, so you know...I wanted to make it something she wouldn't remember..." I added truthfully.  
"So what happened?"  
"As soon as she had come, she just had this look on her face...like she'd made a mistake, or like she was disappointed...like I wasn't good enough..."  
Courtney took a sip of a her beer and then with a glint in her eye added "well unless you're losing your touch Rea...I don't see how anyone could think you were a disappointment!"

I shot her of look that meant don't go there! Courtney and I had a bad habit of occasionally hooking up. We were what you might say friends with benefits, but whenever one of us was interested in someone else, it was never a problem. Court knew I liked Amy and I knew she wasn't out to cause any trouble.  
She smiled at my look and laughed "just saying!" She paused before adding "listen babe. I saw the way she was looking at you at the other night at the bowling alley. She is TOTALLY into you...there is NO way she wouldn't have thought that. It's your bloody insecurities kicking in again."

I took a sip of beer and thought about what Court had said. Was she right? Had I misunderstood the look? Had I over reacted to Amy's reaction. The need for water sounded like such a shit excuse. And then In remembered the text message.  
"It's more complicated that you know. It turns out Amy had fake lesbian relationship with her best friend."  
"What?" Court interrupted "what do mean a FAKE lesbian relationship? Why?"  
I knew this sounded crazy. It sounded crazy when I had heard it myself earlier in that night.  
"I know...it's fucking crazy right!" I filled Courtney in on what had happened at the Restaurant and how Karma had turned up and it had turned into the crazy competition over Amy, but that Amy had chased after me and told me she wanted a future with me.  
Courtney listened carefully as I told her how I hadn't planned on taking things as far as they had gone tonight, but that Amy had seemed so sure...how I had been so turned on, it had been too hard not too!  
I walked over to the fridge and opened two more beers for us.  
"So this Karma is a nightmare all evening, playing the jealous best friend...which I thought we had got sorted, but then she sent a text message to Amy whilst I'm lying naked in her bed telling her that she's in love with her after all!"  
"woah!"  
"I know...it's all totally fucked up Court and I can't believe I've got myself tangled up in it all."  
"So what did Amy say?" She asked  
"I...I kinda didn't wait to find out?" I admitted  
"What?"  
I drank some more beer. It felt good. "well she basically ran out of the bedroom as soon as she had come and so I was lying there naked in her bed, feeling really confused and then her phone beeps. I reached over to check who it was, and there it is..Karma's message."  
I took another sip of beer and I remember how I had felt my stomach drop when I had read the message.  
"I reacted in the only way I know how...I ran." I looked over to my friend for comfort "I pulled on my clothes and climbed out of the bedroom window and here I am."  
Courtney jumped down from the counter and walked over to where I was standing and pulled me into her for a hug.  
"Reagan...just because this Carmen sends a text...it doesn't mean Amy feels the same way!"

"Karma" I corrected Courtney  
"Her stupid name is Karma."

"Carmen...Karma...whatever...it sounds like she totally wants what she doesn't have, but Amy wants you man." She pulled away and looked me in the face "you are such a dumb arse sometimes!"

Courtney always told me it like it was. She didn't try and sugarcoat things. That's why we worked as friends. "Rea... you need to stop putting barriers up so quickly. You shouldn't have left without talking to Amy." As she spoke, I knew she was right. "Amy likes you. So what if Carmen.."  
I smiled knowing she had deliberately said the wrong name "...all of a sudden wants a piece of the action...fact is she's too late. Amy's into you now...and by looking at your face, it's clear you're totally into her too."

I nodded my answer. What WAS I doing? Maybe it was all too much! The age gap, the fact that she was still coming to terms with her sexuality. Sure she was sexy as hell, but could I really be bothered with all the hassle. The sneaking it, the jealous ex friend? Ex pretend girlfriend...or whatever it was.

"I am Court...I am into her..." I paused, finished the beer that was in my bottle in one gulp and added "...but I don't need all the extra crap that goes with it. It just seems like too drama!"  
Courtney drank her beer as she listened. "Hmmmm sounds like we need to do The Like List!"  
The Like List was something we came up with one night when she was seeing someone and she didn't know whether it was going to become something else. The process was we sat down with some booze and wrote out all the things that I like and then scored the girl in questions points as to how many likes she had.  
"I think you might be right" I smiled as I headed to to fridge to get some more beers "woah...Houston..we have a problem. No more beers!" I cried out in disappointment.  
"Oh man!" Courtney replied "pub?" She suggested as an alternative.  
"Sure" I replied "let me just get my things." I was in my bedroom pulling on my shoes when I heard the doorbell go.  
"I'll get it..." I yelled.

**OK so audience participation is required now. Tell me which door you want Amy to be at and I'll write the last chapter based on your answers.  
Do you want her to be at Karma's bedroom door? Or at Reagans?  
Let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amy's POV**

I slumped on the bed. Reagan's note in one hand, my phone in the other. How the hell did I get myself in this position. I looked at Karma's text message and I felt the tears start to form in my eyes. Oh Karma! Why now? Why did you have to wait until now. A few weeks ago these words were all I ever wanted to hear. I would have done anything to hear that Karma felt the same way. That she realised what she felt for me was more than just friends. But she hadn't. She had broken my heart. It had hurt so much, but I had started to accept that just because I felt that way about her, didn't automatically mean she felt the same way about me. I had accepted that Karma liked boys...not girls...where as I had realised that I liked girls. I had liked Karma...and I liked Reagan. Really liked Reagan...but I had messed it up with her. Why had I messed it up?  
The sex had been A-MAZ-ING, she was soooo fucking sexy, but why did I have a fantasy about Karma? Was it when she was outside the door?  
I felt embarrassed at the thought of Karma hearing the way Reagan was turning me on, making me moan. Was that what had made Karma send that text message? Had she been jealous?

I sat there weighing things up in my mind. I loved Karma with all my heart, but I couldn't deny the feelings I had developed for Reagan...I didn't want to deny them. They felt too good.

With Karma everything was so easy. We knew each other inside out. With Reagan it was all so new and a little bit scary. I closed my eyes and flopped back on the bed and listened to what my heart was telling me. I needed help. I grabbed my phone and called Shane.  
He listened silently as I explained what had happened and then he told me not to be so stupid.  
"Ams...this is a no brainer. You know and I know it. Get your arse round there now."  
I smiled as I knew he was right. "But what do I do about..." I started to ask  
"Amy don't worry about that right now. Go get what you want!"  
I smiled as I knew he was right. I had to go now.  
"Thanks Shane...what would I do without you?"  
"I dread to think!" He replied  
I quickly changed into something sexier and then ran down the stairs.  
Her mum was still watching the TV, she turned round at the sound of Amy running down the stairs.  
"Where you off to all dressed up?" She asked "I've ummm got a second wind so heading out with some friends. I'll probably stay over, so don't worry."  
"Ok well let me know where you are sleeping?" My mum asked as I pulled the front door behind me.  
"Will do" I smiled as I said under my breath, although I don't intend on getting much sleep. I headed off down the street.

I stood outside the door nervously waiting for it to be answered. I heard voices and laughter behind the door. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath as the door began to open and there she was... Reagan.

"Amy!" She said as her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Hi." I said with a smile "we need to talk!" I said assertively.

She turned round to look back at her flat mate Courtney who was standing in the hallway, coat half pulled on. They must have been going out somewhere. I had for here just in time. I watched as Courtney smiled and nodded at Reagan and took her coat off, heading into the living room.

I saw the hesitation in Reagan. Who still hadn't invited me in. I needed to convince her. I reached up with one hand and placed it on her cheek "I choose YOU" I said softly as I leant in and kissed her lips.

**Thanks everyone who responded to the last chapter...the result was fairly unanimous... **

**Let me know if you want this story to continue or finish here? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Soooo here is the next chapter. Amy picked Reagan...M content in this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are really appreciated. **

**Reagan POV**

I honestly tried to resist the kiss...I lasted a whole three or maybe four seconds before I caved in and opened my mouth and let her in. She felt so good. Her skin so soft. Her tongue explored my mouth hungrily and I welcomed it. In fact I pulled her in close, and without breaking the kiss, kicked the door shut behind her. I placed my arms round her back and moved them down until I was easily able to picked her up. Amy wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me harder as I walked us down the hallway and into my bedroom. Once in the room, Amy reached out with a hand and pushed the door closed, before we both collapsed in a heap on the bed laughing out loud. I fucking loved Amy's laugh.

I climbed on top of her, but she wasn't having any of it.  
"I don't think so..." She said as she rolled me over "...I've unfinished business with you!" It was such a turn on hearing her take charge. Telling me what to do. I liked it.  
"Oh yeah Shrimp girl ..."I smiled "...and what exactly do you have in mind?" I asked suggestively.  
"Weeeeellll... How about we start by getting you undressed..." As her hands started lifting my jumper over my head. I couldn't get enough of her kisses, each one turning me on more and more.  
I laid back and let her remove item after item, grabbing kisses inbetween, pulling her clothes off in turn. Her hands brushed my skin lightly sending shivers through my whole body, her mouth bit down on my erect nipples, her tongue licked my collarbone and neck. It was all totally delicious and as I laid there giving myself over to her, I felt so happy.  
Amy moved her hand down between my naked thighs. Both of us groaning slightly at the anticipation of what was coming next. Amy tentatively slipped a finger inside me and looked up at me for confirmation  
"Is this OK?" She asked  
"Mmm humm" was all I could managed with a smile as she moved her finger in and out of me before adding a second. Using her thumb she started teasing my clit  
"That feels good" I managed to say as she built up a rhythm...only to slow it down when I looked like I was enjoying it a bit too much. She teased me, bringing me to the point of orgasm, when my hips were lifting off the bed of their own accord, and then she would slow the pace down. It was a sublime mixture of pleasure and torture at the same time!  
"Shit...you feel so good" Amy said as she climbed on top of me and we moved together, her fingers still inside me. I pulled her into me so I could kiss her, as I felt my orgasm start. The pace was fast, and as she rubbed herself against my thigh I felt her wetness.

Our hips moved in tandem and I felt myself grip her fingers inside me as my body bucked up and pushed against Amy. I broke our kiss and whispered in her ear "fuck...I'm coming..oh fuck.." I heard her let out a moan and I pressed my mouth against her in an attempt to muffle my cry, aware of Courtney in the room next door. As my orgasm took hold I grabbed Amy's back and pulled her in tight to me. I felt her buck within my arms, as she experienced her own orgasm.

As we caught our breaths, I turned and looked at Amy who was staring at me. "Was...was that OK?" She asked nervously  
I let out a little laugh "there is no way that that was your FIRST time!" I smiled as her face blushed slightly  
"it was!" She pleaded "well..." She added as she leant in and gave me a kiss "...the first time with someone else! I may have had a bit of solo practice."  
I stroked her hair "well all that practice certainly payed off! I leant in and kissed her forehead "that..." Another kiss "...was amazing". Amy kissed me back and I felt her smile through our kiss.

I wrapped her in my arms and she snuggled her head on my shoulder. "I'm glad you came." I said  
"Yeah...about that" Amy started speaking "I'm sorry about earlier. I..I think I just freaked out a little bit." She admitted.  
"But why?" I asked. "Did I push it too fast?"  
"No...no way" Amy responded. "It...it was great. Better than great."  
"SOOO why the freak out?" I asked  
Amy let out a small sigh and turned on her side so we were facing each other "Reagan...I'm not like you...I'm still new at this...at all these feelings." She paused before adding "Up until you...I had only ever had feelings for one person.."  
"Karma!" I interrupted her as I remembered her text message. I couldn't stop the jealous time when I said her name.

Amy cleared her throat "right. Karma. Who was...IS...still my best friend...so it's been a bit of a roller coaster trying to figure everything out. I think I found the whole thing a bit overwhelming...I mean sleeping with a girl for the first time...and it feeling so...so right".

I sat and absorbed what Amy had just said "so you think you've figured it out now?" I asked

She smiled and leant in and gently planted her lips on mine and gave me the softest kiss ever "I have TOTALLY figured it out." She whispered "couldn't you tell?" She asked with a suggestive smile.

"And what about Karma's text?" I asked. I needed to know that she wasn't about to drop me and go running to Karma now she had declared her love for her. I needed to know that Amy wanted me, so it was worth investing my time in her...I could risk opening up, risk letting her in.

"Soooo that's what made you bolt earlier right?" She asked

I nodded "that and the weirdness I felt from you...I've done this before Amy, and it didn't feel right."

"Does it feel right now?" She asked stroking my face.

I nodded "it feels right now...but I have to admit, I don't feel secure." I took a deep breath as I tried to explain myself better.

"Amy, I really like you..."

"Good. Because I REALLY like you." She interrupted

"And Karma?" I asked "do you REALLY like her...STILL?"

Amy shook her head "If that text had come three weeks ago, it would have been different. I felt different then...and the reason why I feel different is YOU. Reagan, I still really care about Karma...I always will, but the way I feel and think about her has changed. It's too late. She is too late...I...I've met you and you make me really happy. THIS is what I want. I want YOU and I want THIS.." She looked at me with those big green eyes and I felt myself melt.

Fuuuuuck I said inside my head as I realised I was totally falling for her. I knew it was risky. I knew this thing with Karma wasn't as clear cut and over as Amy was making out...how could it be? How could Amy be over her feelings for Karma SO quickly?

As I laid there staring back at her beautiful face I knew I had to either gave it a go...or walk away and save myself a whole heap of heartache.


	8. Chapter 8

Karma's POV

"Shane!" I said in surprise as I opened the door "what...what are doing here?" I asked confused.

"I spoken to Amy." He announced  
Shit! My heart began beating faster. "Oh" was all I managed to say.  
"She told me what you said Karma...about the text message"  
I felt my face flush with embarrassment.  
"and I'm guessing she didn't send you here to tell me that she feels the same?" I flopped down on the bed as the realisation hit home. Amy hadn't even bothered responding to my text! I had realised how I felt too late in the day.  
Deep in my thoughts, I didn't realise Shane was now sitting next me on the bed until he took my hand.  
"Karma...Amy is with Reagan now. You know that right? They're good together. It...it just isn't meant to be this thing between you and Amy."

I sat in silence, fighting back the tears. Part caused by sadness at the words Amy's with Reagan. And part caused by anger at Shane telling me that Amy and I weren't meant to be together. Who the fuck was he to tell me that? Amy and I were solemates. I had just missed my cue. I wasn't giving up on this, just because Shane Harvey was telling me so.  
Amy had picked Reagan over me. And that hurt like hell...but I wasn't giving up. I just needed to bide my time and be a good friend. That's if Amy still wanted to be a friend! I wiped a tear away that had escaped from the small reservoirs that had formed in my eyes at the thought. She hadn't even been bothered to respond to my text after all. Maybe I meant that little to her.

Shane's voice interrupted my thoughts "She didn't send me to tell you...I just wanted to make sure you were OK? Liam told me about your fight...and then your text message and... Well I thought you might need a friendly shoulder?"  
Friendly shoulder? Shane? When did that happen? I thought to myself. The only shoulder I wanted was Amy's but that was no longer an option.

I took a deep breath to steady my voice before putting on a performance worthy of a Grammy.  
"That's very sweet of you...but I'm OK. I missed the boat. These things happen. I'm happy Amy is with Reagan..." I paused. Swallowed hard before adding "she deserves to be happy."  
I looked at Shane directly "Shane, we both know why you came...and I get the message OK. I get it." I looked at him coldly. He didn't give a shit about how I was feeling. He just wanted to warn me off.  
"Karma that's not..."  
I interrupted him "it's OK Shane...I probably would have done the same if I was you!"  
He smiled weakly, admitting he was guilty and left the room.  
As I watched him leave and close the door, I felt the flood of tears start to fall as the truth really got home. There would be no fairytale ending to this story. Amy had found herself a new prince(ess).

Amy's POV

As we laid there on our sides, looking at each other I realised I was holding my breath as I waited for Reagan to speak. Had I said/done enough to convince her she was who I wanted? I raised my hand up to her beautiful face and stroked her cheek. I watched as she closed her eyes briefly, took a deep breath and then looking directly at me started speaking.  
"OK shrimp girl...let's do this. Let's give it ago.."  
"Really?" I asked with a huge smile on my face. I knew I probably looked like an idiot, but I couldn't help it. I was so happy and relieved.  
Thankfully Reagan smiled back at me. "Really." She paused, reached over and tucked a loose hair behind my eye. She looked nervous. I watched as she swallowed and then to my surprise added with a small laugh "Jeez...I am normally WAY cooler than this...but fuck it...you've totally got me Amy..."

I didn't let her continue speaking, I climbed on top of her and kissed her hard. She was so amazingly sexy and here she was telling me that she was into me...it was too much. I felt a new flood of desire race through me as our mouths crashed against each other in hunger for each other. I felt her hands reach around my back, sliding down and resting on my hips. She pulled me closing in and my hips started moving in time with hers. I briefly broke away from her lips and leant in and whispered into her ear "I'm so fucking in to you too. This...this feel so good." I ran my tongue slowly down her neck and I heard a groan escape from her mouth. Her lips were open, waiting for mine and she pulled my head back towards hers...towards her lips. I took a sharp intake of breath when I felt Reagan's hand slip between our bodies and a finger push inside me. Now it was my time to groan.

REAGAN's POV  
We fucked for the next hour solidly, taking turns pleasuring each other, playing with each other's bodies...learning each other's hot spots. As we laid together, after our third or maybe fourth orgasm, limbs entangled my stomach let out an almighty rumble. I realised that I was starving!  
"Woah..." I laughed "I guess I worked up a appetite. Are you hungry?"  
"Oh my god...I'm SO hungry"  
Amy laughed relieved that I had suggested food.  
"OK well how about we throw on some clothes and I'll make us a snack?"  
"Perfect. Not only are you a super hot lover...but you cook as well!" Amy teased  
I raised my eyesbrows at her comment before adding "actually I would almost go as far as to say that my cooking skills equal my lady loving skills!"  
I smiled as Amy laughed  
"Impossible!" She added and moved in for a kiss. As tempted as it was to stay in bed, the sound that came from my stomach that resembled a small Mammal inside me, gave us no choice but to get up.

I handed Amy some shorts and a t-shirt and we both got dressed. Just as I was walking towards the door, I caught sight of my reflection and laughed out loudly  
"Jesus Christ...look at the state of me...look what you've done to me!" I laughed as is pointed at the state of my hair, and the flushed look on my face.  
Amy laughed as she joined me at the mirror "god...and I look so much better...NOT!" I turned and looked at her with her big bed hair, slightly smudged make up and what looked like a small lovebite on her neck...she looked perfect to me.  
"Shit Reagan...have you given me a hicky?" She screamed as she spotted the red mark on her neck.  
"Errrr yeah...it certainly appears that way..." I replied guiltily before adding "...but it's all YOUR fault for having such a kissable neck!"

She shot a not funny look as she checked out the damage to her neck in the mirror. "I'm sorry babe...I don't know what came over me...I'll make it up to you I promise" I said with a wink.

Amy's POV

My heart did a little flutter when she called me babe. I loved it. I loved the feeling of someone being into me as much as I was them.

"Well...I look forward to seeing you making it up to me" I smiled back "starting by you making me some food".

We headed to the kitchen and Reagan opened the fridge to see what to make.

"Hmm well I have to admit my options are fairly limited here...we can have eggs...or maybe some...eggs...oh wait..I have found a pepper so huevos rancheros it is." She turned back towards me holding the ingredients to check that was ok.

"Sounds perfect" I responded as I sat down at the small table and watched as she set about making our snack.

A while later and the living room door opened and Courtney walked into the kitchen. "Well hello you two...made it up I see!" She teased Reagan who shot her a look that screamed shut up.

I felt slightly embarrassed that Reagan had clearly told Court what had happened, but I guess they were best friends. Reagan looked over her shoulder at me and gave me a reassuring smile. It was as if she knew. I relaxed slightly.

"Mmm something smells good, whatcha cooking?" Courtney asked

"HR.." Reagan replied "you want some? I've made plenty" she added to her friend who was making a cup of tea.

"Ah thanks babe, but I think I'm gonna call it a night. I'm just making a tea to take to bed...you know my rock n roll lifestyle can be SO tiring at times!" She joked

"Besides...I think I'll leave you two lovebirds to it." I watched as the words left Courtney mouth and took in the way she said it. There was something there...a hint in her voice of an emotion I knew so well.

Courtney poured her tea, turned to me and said goodnight before planting a quick kiss on Reagans cheek as she passed by.

"Sleep well" Reagan said to her friend as she left the room.

I sat there feeling slightly uneasy. Why did that kiss bother me so much. And then it hit me...it bothered me because I recognised the signs...Courtney was jealous... She had feeling for Reagan and I saw it in her actions and heard it in her voice. Thing is, did Reagan know?


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to those who have liked and followed this story. It's good to hear what you think, so leave a review if you can**.

Amy's POV

I stayed over at Reagan's that night...and we spent pretty much the whole of Sunday in bed. I just couldn't get enough of Reagan. When Reagan had fallen asleep on Saturday night, I had laid there watching her sleep. She looked so beautiful and I couldn't believe she was lying naked next to me.

The following day I was woken by the smell of coffee followed by the sound of voices coming from down the hallway. Slowly opening my eyes I realised I was alone in bed. This sadden me at first, but then I smelt the coffee again and smiled. I climbed out of bed and felt the aches all over my body. I must have using muscles that I didn't even know existed. I smiled to myself as I thought back to the sex and how delicious Reagan looked when she was coming.

I looked around the room and found a draw with a stash of hoodies and pulled one on. It was a University of Texas one and I wondered how Reagan had got it. As far as I knew she hadn't gone to college and had focused on her music instead. I pulled on the pair of shorts Reagan had given me the night before and after pulling my hair up in a bun I headed out to find Reagan.

As I approached the kitchen I heard Reagan and Courtney laughing away.  
I stood out of sight in the doorway for a few moments listening to the two friends joke and tease each other. Courtney was winding Reagan up about the strange animal noises coming from the bedroom last night. I felt my cheeks blush, but Reagan didn't seem bothered at all and teased that Courtney was a perv for listening and should get some of her own action!

As I listened to them it reminded me of how things had been with Karma...before I had told her how I had felt about her.  
Oh God...Karma! The text!

What on earth was I going to say? I was deep in thought when Reagan spotted me standing by the door.  
"Hey babe" I snapped out of my thoughts at her words. I loved being someone's babe. "How long you been standing there?" Reagan asked happily as she walked over and planted a kiss on my lips.  
"Umm..." I tried to regain some composure, agreeing to not think about Karma until I had to. "..not long...I umm smelt the coffee"  
"Want some?" Reagan asked  
"Yes please". I replied and followed Reagan over to the coffee pot.  
"We're in luck" Reagan added as she handed over a mug of steaming hot coffee "Court grabbed some supplied on her way back from her run this morning, so we're having my famous pancakes for breakfast." Reagan smiled over at Courtney who I notice had wet hair from the shower and looked super sexy considering she was just in trackie bottoms and a baggy vest top...but then I notice that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath it, making it pretty easy to get a glimpse of her side boobs!

I tried not to let it bother me. "Thanks Courtney." I smiled sweetly at the friend before turning and asking Reagan "so what's so famous about these pancakes?"  
"Oh my god..." Courtney answered "seriously...they are like the fluffiest pancakes you will ever have eaten. Trust me!" She said enthusiastically.  
Reagan let out a little laugh "so when I said famous it's pretty local...as in famous in this apartment." She looked over and rolled her eyes at Courtney for going over the top.  
"No way!" Courtney jumped in "everyone that has them says the same as me. Best. damn. pancakes. Ever! "  
I found myself feeling slightly annoyed from this exchange. I got the idea Courtney liked Reagan's pancakes! I wanted to change the subject.  
"So Courtney...umm where do you run?" I cursed myself under my breath at my rubbish question. Seriously? Where do you run?!

Courtney looked over at me, surprised at the question "umm well I try and do 10k every Sunday...but that obviously depends on what I've been up to the night before. Sometimes I don't even manage 1!" She laughed at her own joke. "I run down town as I like it there on a Sunday morning. It's kinda deserted. Do you run?" She asked

I made a 'are you crazy face "me? God no! I've never really been into sports. Much rather sit down with a good documentary" I realised how dull that made me sound and I wished I had lied and made something up. Reagan turned and looked over at me and raised one of those killer sexy eyebrows "so THAT'S where you get your stamina from" she watched as she saw my cheeks go red with embarrassment. Pleased that her comment had had the desired effect.

I took a sip of coffee as a distraction, even though it was still way too hot, and I burnt my tongue slightly.  
Courtney let out a small sigh "ahhhh to be young again". I shot her an evil look at what was clearly a dig at my age.

What was going on here? What was Courtney's problem? Luckily Reagan picked up on this and saw my expression and happily added "well...you know what they say Court...you're as young as the woman you feel. So I guess that makes me young as well"  
I smiled as Reagan shot me a secret wink and I relaxed slightly knowing that Reagan had my back.

As the three of us ate breakfast Courtney announced she had a date that afternoon with some girl she had met at her gym. I nearly choked on my pancake at the mention of a girlfriend. When I had first met Courtney at the bowling she had been all over this hot looking guy. This was then news to me that she liked girls as well. I need to get some more intel from Reagan on this new development.

After breakfast I called my mom and said I was staying over at friends again as we were working on a project, and that I would be back after school on Monday. I didn't like lying to my mom, but I knew she wouldn't be with the truth...that I was sleeping with my super hot 19 year old DJ girlfriend.

Courtney left for her date and Reagan and I chilled out in the flat for the day. It felt great spending so much time with her...alone. We talked about her ex in more detail the one that had dumped her for her ex boyfriend. I could tell Reagan had been really hurt by it all and that she normally put her guard up. It felt amazing that she had lowered them enough to let me in. I vowed to make it totally worth her while.

We were watching a film on the sofa when I decided to ask about Courtney.  
"SOOO" I started all casually "you never told me Courtney liked girls!"  
"Err I didn't know I had to!" Reagan responded  
"It's just at the bowling alley she was with that guy, what was his name...Pete" I added to try and explain my question.  
"Well Pete and Court have a bit of an arrangement if you get what I mean.." She replied before adding "they hook up occasionally, will be each other's date if they aren't seeing anyone at the time, have sex when they are feeling horny...it's all pretty cool really"

I took in what Reagan had told me and then before I could stop myself I had to ask "so...is that something you do? You know..hook up with people and have casual sex?" I asked...slightly frightened of the response I might get. I didn't want to be that to Reagan..I wanted to be her girlfriend. Her only girlfriend!  
Reagan looked away from the TV and turned to face me. "Well Sure I have in the past." She answered unapologetically.  
"And now?" I asked. The insecurity clear in my voice  
"Well now I'm kinda seeing someone...and the thing is... Well I think she's pretty great...and so I'm currently off the market..." She stopped and smiled at me.  
I let out a deep breath in relief. This dating game was all new to me and I didn't understand the playing it cool thing one bit.  
"Is that what you wanted to hear?" She asked as she leaned in and kissed my lips gently.  
"Mum humm" I mumbled my reply as I kissed her back.

I just need to know one more thing "and so...you and Court...have you..." I paused, slightly embarrassed at my question "..you know..."  
"Had sex?" Reagan interrupted, putting me out of my misery.  
I nodded, I knew I had no right asking, but I needed to know if there was something going on...or if there had been something there as I suspected going on Courtney's behaviour towards me.  
"Sure" Reagan replied like it was no big deal "we've had sex...but that was it. That was all it was...it was simple, easy, no complications sex between two friends." My face muse have reacted in a way that caused her concern as she picked up her hand and held it between hers.  
"Listen Amy" it felt strange when she called me by my real name "I can't pretend I don't have a past OK. I've slept with people. Some of them I'm still very good friends with, but that's all they are OK? They are just friends now." She looked me in the eyes "you're my...girlfriend."  
There she said it. I was her girlfriend. It was all official now. We were doing this. We were girlfriend and girlfriend. Not just someone she was seeing alongside other people. I knew I was being stupid, and insecure, but I had to hear her say the word for it to feel real.

Reagan dropped me off at school the following morning and after a lengthy kiss goodbye, I reluctantly dragged myself out of the truck and headed to my locker. After the weekend at Reagans I hadn't done any homework all weekend. I smiled to myself at the reason why I had been too busy learning other new things. The mere thought of those things made my insides go all funny. I took a deep breath and tried to regain my composure. The only way I was going to make it through today at school was if I didn't think about Reagan at all. I let out a little laugh knowing that that was not possible. For a start I was wearing her clothes!

My phone beeped and when I checked it Reagan's face was on the screen with a message.  
Miss you already! Wish it was Saturday night all over again. RX

I reread the message with a huge smile over my face. I couldn't stop myself smiling like the Cheshire cat. I was typing my response when I heard Shane's voice "well someone looks like they had a good weekend!" He teased

.  
I looked up and smiled at him.." .God Shane.." I started excitedly "you have NO idea how amazing it was. We literally spent all of Sunday together and she like totally called me her girlfriend and it's all just...all just amazing and she is SO fucking sexy...I mean like..wow.." I knew I was rambling, but I didn't care..I was so happy and I needed to share my happiness with someone.

"Soooo I take it you haven't spoken to Karma then?" He asked and I felt a wave of sickness hit my stomach. Fuck! Karma! I was going to have to see her..to face her after her text message. What the fuck would I say?  
"Nope" I shook my head in reply to his question "I..I don't know what I'm going to say to her" I admitted.  
Shane grabbed my hand "just tell her the truth that you've moved on and are now dating Reagan and that you hope she will be happy for you the way that you were about Liam"

I shot him a look to say REALLY! "Err yeah because we all know that's a big fat lie" I responded  
"OK.." He countered back "maybe not happy...but you know...you tried and you give your blessing and well you basically had to suck it and cope with their PDA's all over school...so now it's Karma's turn to deal it. It's time for her to accept that you have..."  
"Moved on!" Karma's voice finished the sentence and I felt the sickness rise again within me.  
I dropped Shane's hand and turned to look at Karma who was standing there, the hurt clearly visible on her face.  
"Karma..." I started "we...umm..we should talk".


End file.
